


The Reincarnations of Mea

by CatLikesDog123



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Claudette's death, Dwight used to love Jake, Dwight's POV, Dwight's memories, F/F, First trial, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, For the first chapter at least, Gore, Jake's death, Kinda, Kingfield - Freeform, M/M, Mild Gore, Minor Character Death, Nea is planning for someone's death, Sad Ending, Swearing, Trials, entity is messing with them, for a little, i know Mea isn't a popular ship but it's one of my faves, lightly - Freeform, mixed memories, mostly David, nea is just so clueless, of Jake and Nea's death, the entity talks, will add tags as I go along
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:14:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24996685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatLikesDog123/pseuds/CatLikesDog123
Summary: Meg and Nea have been friends since childhood, but since an odd figure known as The Entity swallowed them whole, life hasn't been the same. This story takes place in a world quite different to the one we know, and Nea must find a way through all the endless strangers to find her childhood friend once more.Before she loses all hope. or worse, before she forgets.
Relationships: Dwight Fairfield/David King, Dwight Fairfield/Jake Park, Nea Karlsson/Meg Thomas
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> first off, i know that Meg x Nea isn't the most popular ship in the whole world, like Kingfield or Jayers, but i had a dream about this one night, and couldn't help but write about it in my favorite ship.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meg and Nea have been friends since childhood, but since an odd figure known as The Entity swallowed them whole, life hasn't been the same. This story takes place in a world quite different to the one we know, and Nea must find a way through all the endless strangers to find her childhood friend once more.  
> Before she loses all hope. or worse, before she forgets.

Nea and Meg had been friends for as long as they could remember. There was not a moment that was spent without the other’s company. Days stretched long and sunsets often.  
However, as the duo grew older, they no longer spent as much time together as they had once done, they grew apart and changed, neither of them had time to spend with each other anymore. Then one day, when Nea had finally found a place to hide from the police, a porch of a house, tucked away behind the others, she curled up, bearing the cold. The door creaked open, a young and fit woman peering out at the noise. Nea sat up instantly, wide awake, she glared at the woman, looking like she was about to flee.  
The young woman glanced at her for a while, trying to figure her out, before she finally did.  
“Nea?”  
Nea’s eyes widened at the name, her name. Nea. It hadn’t been spoken for so long that Nea wasn’t sure if it really sounded like that. She looked up at the woman, Meg. It was the same Meg Nea had once been so close with. ‘She looks the same as ever, the ponytails and everything about her, she hadn’t changed a bit,” Nea thought to herself in almost grim happiness. But here she was, Nea Karlsson, dirty and completely wasted. A part of her never wanted Meg to see her like this.  
Meg was over the roof about finding Nea, she had been searching for the longest time, calling over and over. Here she was, Meg wasn’t sure if it was the same person, she had her hair short and tucked under a beanie, her clothes were ragged and dirty, contrast to the Nea who always wanted to clean. Meg recognised only the twinkle in Nea’s eyes, they were still there, along with her admirable determination.  
That’s why the sudden movement scared her so much.  
Nea stood up in an instant and bolted, it took Meg a beat to figure out where she was heading, The Forest. Not a forest but The Forest, the one that people were known to go and never return.  
Meg ran after her, Nea had already gotten a good head-start but Meg knew she was fast, faster than Nea, she was hoping. Meg had to stop her, she had to, there was no other choice.  
Meg dodged cars left and right as she chased after Nea’s slim figure. She was too late, she realized with a piercing guilt, Nea was gone. Meg’s eyes caught the muddy footprints, however. Deciding what her best bet was, Meg followed them, deeper into the forest, until, she felt a breeze curl around her, dancing across her arms, rapping itself around her. Taking her to elsewhere.

Nea sat around the ever-burning fire, sighing peacefully as it rapped its blanket around her, she had escaped, something or someone had led her here, to a warm campfire where she could rest without any cops on her tail. But most importantly she was gone from Meg, she shook the tears from her eyes. ‘Yes, away from Meg,’ Nea thought grimly. ‘Where I can never hurt her, where she’ll never ever turn out the way I did.’ These thoughts edged Nea on, she kept convincing herself that she had indeed done the right thing. The campfire sparked and burnt in front of her.  
The Fog was back, it swarmed its way out of the campfire’s smoke, twisting and turning around Nea, through the thickness of the smoke, she caught her eyes on one more thing. Nea had seen her, even for a split second, she had the same Fog around her, turning and eating her whole. What disturbed Nea the most was the look of pure fear on her face, she didn’t struggle or even try to get away from The Fog, it was almost like she knew what was happening, and that there was nothing she could do. “Meg!” Nea called out to her, The Fog had fully taken her now, and it drowned out her cries at her best friend. When The Fog cleared up, everything was different. There was no endlessly burning fire in front of her anymore, instead there was a generator. Meg was replaced by a young man, a scarf covering most his face, Nea glared at her. “What have you done with Meg?!” She almost yelled at the man. He returned her a questioned look. “Meg,” he tried, “You are new here, aren’t you?” There was a hint of sadness in his eyes.  
“What do you mean?!” Nea spat, her voice cracking from all the talking.  
The young man sat next to the generator, starting to work on it, twisting and turning gears in a way Nea could never do. “My name is Jake,” he started, “But you might as well forget it after the trial.” Nea’s mind was racing. “Nea.” She said, the name odd on her tongue.  
“Huh?”  
“My name is Nea.”  
Jake nodded, focusing fully on the generator, which was beginning to pump. “I’m looking for my friend Meg.” Jake didn’t reply, still focusing on the slow pumping of the generator. Nea kneeled next to him, something about fixing this generator seemed very important. “Why?” Nea started, “Are we trying to fix this?” Jake was silent, Nea sighed, talking to this guy was a hassle, she could already feel the frustration building up inside her. “It’s the only way,” Jake replied.  
“Have you seen my friend Meg, orange hair, blue eyes, about-“  
“A Meg? I haven’t met a Meg before,” Jake said, cutting her off.  
“Have you seen my friend? Dwight?” Jake asked.  
Nea shook her head, the expression on Jake’s face was unreadable, Nea contained her frustration.  
Jake continued on the generator, the pumping growing louder. “Is your friend Meg also in this trial?” Jake asked.  
“I don’t understand.”  
“Was she also covered in The Fog when this round started?”  
Jake made close to no sense to Nea. Trial? Round? The Fog? All she knew was that she had seen fog around Meg. “Yes.”  
“Then she is with us, undoubtedly with Dwight.”  
Nea was with someone else, Nea felt her stomach flip, she wished she could’ve been the one with her, to comfort her and show her the way. Nea shook herself, as if shaking the thoughts off.  
“Who is Dwight?” She asked, she copied Jake’s movements, moving the gears in a way she never thought was possible. The silent dragged on, just when Nea couldn’t bear it anymore, Jake spoke.  
“Dwight and I have survived 10 trials together now, sometimes its alone, other times its with company.”  
Nothing was making sense again. “What do you mean by trials?” Nea asked.  
Jake gave a sigh, Nea found herself getting more and more annoyed, but she also had a feeling Jake was suffering in some way and simply did not want to talk about it. “You’ll learn pretty fast,” He said sadly. Nea still didn’t quite understand but kept quiet. She and Jake worked on the generator in dead silence, Nea found her thoughts wondering, where was she? How did she get here? But every one of her thoughts all led back to one thing, or person, Meg. Where was she? Was she safe? Happy? Doing okay?  
The bang as the generator blew up was what brought Nea back to reality, she reacted quickly, throwing her hands over her face. Jake continued, unbothered and eager to finish. Nea continued, this time focusing only on the generator. Soon however, she felt her heart pounding, it beat louder and faster in her chest now, there was danger coming. Nea stopped on the generator, going into somewhat of a fight or flight state, Jake stood up from the machine, watching in satisfaction as the blinkering lights above it turned from a mucky yellow to a bright white. Nea’s heart was pounding so hard now, she stood stiffly, not sure where to go, not sure where the danger was coming from. Jake grabbed her wrist, sending a shiver down her spine. “Hey! The hel-“  
Jake pressed a finger to his lips, gesturing for her to follow, she did, they crouched behind a rock. Nea wasn’t sure where the danger was but she sure as hell could feel it. Then before she knew it, she could see it too.  
There was a tall woman, a long cloak drifted behind her like a cape. What alerted Nea the most was the axe she was holding, the way the blade was coated with blood, Nea gave a gasp, before realising her mistake and covered her mouth with her hands. The Huntress looked their way, a rabbit like mask covered her face, dotted with blood, she hummed lowly. Jake didn’t dare move, until she was so close to them that Nea was about to bolt, but she didn’t, because it was Jake who ran first. When Jake ran, The Huntress looked around and caught the sight of Nea behind the rock, she slashed her axe, hitting Nea on the waist. Nea ran then, holding a hand on her cut. The Huntress started after her but was quickly stopped by Jake, who ran in front of her. The Huntress didn’t take her eyes of Nea however, focusing only on the injured survivor in front of her. Jake picked up a rock, hitting The Huntress in the chest with it. “Hey, arsehole!” He yelled angrily. “This way.” The Huntress gave Nea one finally look, somewhat made up of anger, sadness and desperation, before chasing after Jake.  
Nea didn’t stop running until her heart slowed down, until she ran into Meg and the other guy who Jake called Dwight. Nea was beyond grateful to see Meg but at the same time she just couldn’t be around her.  
“Woah Nea, what happened?” Meg glared down at the bleeding wound with a surprised look.  
“Some fucking insane lady with an axe trying to kill everyone,” Nea replied. The timid man wincing.  
“She sounds new,” He asked before casting a wary look at Nea’s blood trail. “Where’s Jake?”  
“She’s chasing him,” Nea said, groaning from the pain in her side.  
“Which way?” Dwight asked. Nea pointed, and before she knew it, Dwight was gone, she and Meg were alone.  
Meg crouched down, observing the axe wound. “Here.” She took of her jacket, rapping it tightly around the wound. Nea looked away as she felt Meg’s warm hands brushing against her legs. Jake’s scream echoed around them. Nea felt her heart drop. Meg looked at her, fear in her blue eyes. She started heading towards the scream, only to be held back by Nea.  
“Wait, it’s too dangerous, don’t you think we should hide?” She said. Meg shot her a dirty look that almost made her whimper.  
“We can’t leave him to die,” She said, heading towards Jake. Nea was hesitant, years of running from the police taught her that you shouldn’t care about anyone but yourself. But this was Meg, Meg was worth dying for. Against her better judgement, she ran after her.  
Nea felt sick to the stomach when she saw Jake, he hung from a meat hook, blood staining his pale clothes, Nea could smell it from where she was. She starting to work on a generator with Meg under the orders of Dwight, who stated that it was important because it was the last generator, it seemed as though there was only 3 generators needed to power the exit he said.  
While they were working, Meg explained everything she knew about this new life to Nea. She knew now, it was simple. Fix the generators, escape.  
She saw Dwight run up to Jake, pulling him of the hook, then, to Nea’s shock, The Huntress pulled a hatchet from her waistline and with precise aim, threw it at Jake. The hatchet was fast, shooting threw the air like a bullet. Dwight was quicker however and took the hatchet’s hit to his shoulder, protecting Jake. Nea marvelled at their teamwork, shooting Meg an almost hopeful look. She didn’t seem to notice.  
As soon as the last generator was pumping, Nea head the loud beeps that echoed around. Just was the same time, Jake’s scream was heard.  
Dwight appeared from the corner, clutching the wound on his shoulder. “You guys open the exit, I’m going to get Jake,” He said, his eyes shining.  
Meg grabbed him by the wrist, looking into his eyes in a way Nea didn’t like. “You can’t, you’re injured,” she said.  
Dwight gave her a look of determination. “I won’t let it bother me.”  
“I’ll come with you,” Meg said. That left only Nea to open the exit. Although she should’ve focused only on survive, Nea couldn’t let Dwight and Meg go together.  
“No,” she said, shaking her head, “Meg’s right, you should open the exit, I’ll go with Meg. I’m not as badly injured as you are.” Dwight seemed doubtful.  
Although she had only said that so she could go in replacement of Dwight, she couldn’t help but feel that she had made the right choice, Dwight couldn’t get injured more… or else he would surely die. She looked at the wound on his shoulder, confirming her thoughts.  
Dwight was hesitant but gave a slow nod. “Alright.” He left, but shot them one last glare, “Don’t let him down, okay?” 

Meg and Nea were sure to be fast, and stealthy too. They found The Huntress, with Jake slung over her shoulder. He struggled in her grip. Meg and Nea was both crouched in a bush. Nea hoped like hell she wouldn’t see them.  
Meg had a plan, “Alright, you free Jake and as soon as you do, you must hide okay? My jacket won’t hold the blood much longer and running will make it worse. I’ll help Jake escape, the exit will be open, as soon as Jake is out, I will come back for you.”  
Nea watched as Meg crept over to a wall right next to The Huntress. Nea went to the wall on the other side. As soon as Meg gave the signal, she jumped out in front of the killer, kicking her hard in the shin. She gave a yelp, more from surprise than pain, dropping Jake. ‘It worked!’ Thought Nea gleefully.  
Meg took her role instantly, grabbing Jake by the arm and dragging him up, directing the way to run. Then, to Nea’s surprise, Meg left the injured Jake, running to Nea. She pulled her to a nearby locker, opening the doors and forcing her inside.  
“Hey! I don’t need to hide,” Nea protested.  
“I’m not letting her get her dirty hands on you,” Meg scowled. Nea stood in the locker, there was barely enough space for her. Meg gave her a look, a mix of so many things, that simply couldn’t be put into words. “See you soon,” She promised. Nea heard the humming of The Huntress growing louder, she could still hear the quieting groans of Jake. In somewhat of a desperate feeling, Nea grabbed Meg, pulling her towards her, she pressed her lips against Meg’s feeling the softness of them against her chapped ones. Meg pulled away as the floor turned a lava colour and began to glow. Meg looked into Nea’s eyes; they glowed a bright aqua. Promising so many things. Meg said so many things to them in the span of a second. She wished her safe, wished her escape, wished her happiness, she wished her to stay alive, and promised that if she didn’t, or herself didn’t, they would see each other again.  
She shut the locker door. Nea pressed her body against the doors. “Stay safe,” she whispered. Meg stepped away from the locker, just in time too, an axe flew pass, right where she was standing. Meg ran then, bolting down the grass, towards the exit. The Huntress run too, moving with newfound speed, swinging with new strength. She picked up a hatchet aiming ever so precisely… and threw, the hatchet hit Meg right in the ankle, she tripped and was sent crashing to the floor. Nea threw her hands over her mouth, muffling her scream. She watched in horror as blood puddled onto the ground. Just as she was about to burst out however, she caught Meg shaking her head.  
‘Not now?! When do you want me to get out and save your arse?! Do I have to sit here and watch you die?!’ Nea thought angrily, feeling the tears well up in her eyes. The Huntress picked up Meg while she struggled, and with ease, she placed Meg on the hook.  
Nea felt like throwing up, she watched Meg dangle there, limp and lifeless. Taking deep breaths, Nea tried to compress the fear that was building up inside of her. Then she caught her eyes on a man, crouched low and in hiding. ‘Jake!’ Nea thought, her heart doing a flip. Oh, please save her.  
The Huntress however seemed to have seen Jake too, before he could notice, she took a hatchet, throwing it at Jake. Jake was fast however, and dodged just in time, he ran, in front of Nea’s locker, trying to reach Meg. The Huntress took another hatchet and threw. This one didn’t miss.  
Jake fell down with a yelp, just as the black spikes curling up Meg’s hook fully formed, pointing their sharp parts right at Meg, forcing her to struggle for her life.  
Nea jumped back, startled. She felt the sharp hatchets kept in the locker dig into her back and quickly pressed her body forward again. Nea realised with almost forced relief that there wasn’t another hook nearby for Jake to go on. They must go on a hook, right? To please the- the -Nea didn’t know the word but she heard it in her mind, as if someone had whispered it in her ear- The Entity.  
The Huntress was not the slightest disturbed by this fact however, she took her axe out and flipped Jake over, Nea felt her stomach drop. She pulled back her axe… and plunged it right down through Jake’s face, nearly cracking his skull in two. Nea let out a sob as The Huntress pulled out the axe, Jake’s face was so bloody now Nea couldn’t tell it was him. The Huntress stepped closer to the locker. ‘She heard me!’ Nea realised, she slammed the doors open, jumping out and running for Meg. The Huntress pulled a hatchet from the locker and threw it. It pierced right through Nea’s back, throwing off her balance and tripping her right in front of Meg. “Nea!” She yelped. “I’m okay,” She gasped back. The Huntress pulled the axe from Nea’s back before plunging it in again deeper. Nea yelped, the fear numbing the pain. Meg screamed out something Nea couldn’t understand, her ears pumped with blood. Nea knew then she wouldn’t make it. Her eyes caught on a lone figure near Jake’s body, heartbroken.  
“Dwight,” Nea gasped, her mouth tasting of blood. “Save Meg.”  
But Dwight was too deep in his grieving to hear a word, he sat next to Jake, wiping the blood from his face. Nea felt angry, care more about the people who are alive than dead! But she couldn’t be angry for long, she didn’t have the energy. She turned to Meg. The Huntress had noticed Dwight and was beginning to head towards him.  
“Meg…” Nea started, coughing blood. Meg looked down at her broken body, her eyes mad with desperation.  
“Nea,” Meg replied, calmer than she looked.  
“I’ll see you,” Nea continued, it hurt to say the words, both physically and mentally, but she had to get them out. “See you… again… someday.”  
Meg said something, or yelled, Nea couldn’t hear. She felt herself taken by a peaceful sleep. Above her she saw The Entity stab through Meg’s body, dragging her up to elsewhere. Nea closed her eyes too. She was going up there, with her best friend. Forever.


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stick with me and i can promise it gets better.

Nea strained her ears, she could hear the peaceful cracking of the fireplace, she could feel the soft cushions of the sofa under her she could almost hear the hum of her grandmother as she knitted.  
Nea forced her eyes open, blinking wildly at the light. The moment she saw the fire, she jumped up. Everything was coming back to her now, she touched her body, her back, her arms and her legs, no blood. She blinked again, checking herself over once more. Her stomach flipped and she felt like she was going to throw up. What happened back there? Was she… alive?  
She felt so exhausted, like she had lost something but just couldn’t figure out what. All she knew right now was she was alive, somehow. She remembered dying, the pain in her back and the hope and fear that rushed through her veins. She touched her face, her hand coming away wet, she was… crying? Nea felt so sad all of a sudden, something was missing, something once in her life was gone now and it made her feel so empty. She focused her eyes on the fireplace blinking in from of her, eternal fire came to her mind. She sat near it and pondered. Why was she here? How did she get here? A dark whisper reached out to her, promising the answer.  
The Entity.  
Nea scowled, “Fuck off,” She said to nothing in particular. She knew what this dark sense was, and she wasn’t planning on siding with it.  
Nea looked up, it was dark, but there were no stars, it felt like it had been dark for so long. She shook herself, as if shaking the thoughts off, this was her life, this was it. Nea looked at the campfire again, trying to brush off the remaining thoughts and more or less, The Entity.  
She curled up near the fire, feeling its warmth on her skin, sleep rapping her in its claws.

Nea slept to a humming sound, she focused on it, the humming had a rhythm, it was a song. Nea tried her best to hold it there, but found it slipped through her fingers too easily. She woke up in the morning to find food laid before her, she ate it without complaining, it was better than nothing, despite it being tasteless in her mouth.  
Soon after she finished the meal, a thick, unnatural fog curled around her, Nea knew what was happening somehow, a trial. She knew what to do too, fix the generators, escape, nothing else mattered. She let the fog rap itself around her. When it cleared, she looked around, Autohaven. The killer however would have to wait, Nea jumped onto a nearby generator, working on it with ease. Soon another survivor showed up, she was small, smaller than Nea, she too worked on the generator.  
The other survivor didn’t say a word, Nea looked at her occasionally with curiosity, did she know her? Nea didn’t remember anything. She scowled to herself, The Entity must have her memories. The girl looked up at her confused by her scowl. Nea tilted her head at her, “Who are you?” Maybe her name will give Nea a clue. When she didn’t reply, Nea tried again. “What’s your name?” She asked, receiving yet another confused look. ‘Feng Min.’ The Entity whispered down to her. Nea shook herself, ‘I didn’t ask you,’ she said in her head. When the generator was fully functional, Feng stood up, gesturing for Nea to follow, Nea shook her head. Feng gave her a look before walking off to another generator. Nea walked off in the opposite direction, she needed to think. Why was she here?  
She thought back to her life before the endless trials, she lived with her mother and father, and… a cat? That wasn’t important, Nea reminded herself, what was important was how she got here. She remembered coming here in a panic, but what was she panicking about? Nea released a held breath, this was hopeless. She felt her heart pounding in her chest, she crouched behind a tree, placing both her hands over her beating heart, feeling its unsteady rhythm. She could see the killer now, he easily loomed over her, his face covered with a mask, he’s arms coated with blood, The Trapper, came to Nea’s head.  
He kicked the generator near her, before leaving. ‘How foolish,’ Nea thought, he hadn’t bothered to check around at all. When her heart had slowed down, she crouched out of sight, creeping gingerly behind the killer to get a better view of him. Nea’s eyes caught on a generator nearby, ‘Feng’s probably on it’ She thought grimly, ‘Wouldn’t want me blowing it up for her.’ Nea waited for The Trapper to leave before making her way to Feng. She heard the generator pop and saw Feng leaving.  
‘Off to do another one,’ Nea thought, ‘What is the point of all this, can’t he just hurry up and kill one of us? This is really just a pointless game.’ She felt The Entity grin down at her in amusement. She ignored it, ‘Don’t need a spidery deity telling me what to do.’ Nea wondered around cluelessly, shouldn’t she be doing a generator, there was only two left anyway, the team will do fine. Nea’s thoughts were cut short when a scream was heard. Nea racked her brain, the way the scream echoed was so familiar, she ran towards the sound.  
It was Feng, crumpled on the floor, a trap snarled across her leg. Nea watched in horror as the blood pooled onto the dying grass.  
“W-what is this?” Nea couldn’t help the chill that made its way up her spine. ‘A trap. What is this? What are we? Trapped like animals, did we live, just to be killed like cattle?’ Nea watched blankly as Feng tried to prey the blunt teeth out of her ankles. ‘This is a game.’ Nea thought, ‘We’re all part of this game, and this endless cycle.’ Nea tried to regain herself, there was no need to think that deep into it. Feng gave the trap a final pull, and the trap broke off, leaving Feng’s ankle in a bloodied meaty mess. Feng was quick to move, but not quick enough. The Tapper was able to get a hit on her. Taking her down, Feng glared around desperately for help, until her eyes caught on Nea. She pleaded, with nothing but her eyes, pleading for Nea to do something, anything to end this. Nea was taken aback, physically. Nea couldn’t do anything, she wouldn’t do anything. She had made up her mind. She wouldn’t be part of The Entity’s pointless games.  
The Tapper left Feng on the floor; her broken body crawled painfully to Nea. Who choked back tears, the sight of her, hopelessly crawling and knowing there was no hope struck something inside of Nea. It reminded her of something she couldn’t explain, something from long ago, so long it felt like another lifetime. She walked up to her, “Feng,” She said. Said woman’s eyes widened she pointed to Nea then herself. “Yes, I’ll help you,” She said, Nea took a look around, finding a scrappy Med kit Feng had dropped when she was caught in the trap. There were bandages inside that Nea used to stop the bleeding on Feng’s ankle. She took a glare up, where was The Trapper? Nea saw him as soon as she asked, he stood nearby, staring blankly into the wall. ‘A deal with the devil,’ Nea thought grimly. The Entity whispered down at The Trapper. ‘Go ahead, she’s yours.’ It was a winded voice, one that spoke without words, yet Nea could still understand. Nea turned her attention back to Feng, “Can you walk?” Feng was happy or more hopeful, she didn’t seem to understand what Nea was saying but she sure as hell understood that she wanted to help. She reached up and clasped Nea’s cold hands in her warm ones. Nea flinched at the touch, pulling her hand back. Nea stepped back in grim anticipation. The Trapper was back, and what was worse, Nea could feel The Entity lashing and wisping at his back. He pulled Feng back by her injured leg, ripping off the fresh bandages, Feng tried to grab at anything but there was nothing she could do. The Trapper laid her down before picking up his cleaver, bringing it swiftly over his head. Nea’s eyes widened. Please no. Anything but that.  
Nea watched in shock and pure horror as the cleaver was brought down upon Feng’s body over and over, the blood splashing onto her skin. The way it came down reminded Nea of a past trial, yet another memory she couldn’t grasp. The Trapper didn’t stop, his sadistic grin growing wider each time the cleaver made contact with Feng’s body. The Entity was on Nea, swirling with amusement. The Trapper continued beating on Feng’s body. Every second Nea could feel her fear and angry building up, the two blending themselves together in her stomach in a way that made her want to throw up.  
“Stop! Just stop already! Can’t you see she’s already dead!?” Nea couldn’t contain herself anymore. “Just stop! What are you, fucking insane?! This is all just a game! A fucking game! We’re the same! We’re all just fucking puppets in this endless fucking game!” Nea didn’t know who was more shocked at her outburst. Herself or The Trapper. He paused from beating down on Feng’s broken body, which now laid in nothing but a pile of bloody meat, Nea gagged. He looked at Nea, trying to figure her out, he hesitated on his words as if taking them into account.  
The world was silent, as if Nea and The Trapper were the only ones in it. (And they might as well be) Nea scoffed at the killer, trying to hold back tears of frustration. The hesitation only lasted a second however, as The Trapper soon regained himself, and his purpose… and lunged straight for Nea.  
Nea shut her eyes, her mind begging to flee but her body refusing, she braced herself for impact, and the pain that would undoubtedly follow.  
But it never came.  
Nea opened her eyes to see, The Entity, it blocked the assault, forming a darkened wall, The Cleaver was able to push through it but not fully. The weapon stuck firmly through the thick Evil. The Evil melted, The Cleaver hitting the floor with a clang, The Evil reshaped itself, curling its way up to The Trapper. It spoke in word that were impossible to understand. Nea was resentful, The Entity was never up to good, pure evil, it is, Nea thought. The Trapper had stopped completely. He left The Cleaver where it was, and it soon laid forgotten. The formings of The Entity made its way toward Nea, who instantly flinched back. It slimmed up Nea’s legs, growing rapidly until it covered Nea whole. Nea struggled to breath, she stood, holding her breath and praying for the moment to pass.  
However, after several moments without air she began to panic, her lungs were killing her, and her throat was burning up. She sucked in lungs full of the black Evil, which she coughed up, only for her lungs to be met with more of it. She trashed her legs and arms, trying to pry the goop off her face, the pain was too much to bear.  
Just as she thought she was about to pass out, the source was gone, she collapsed forwards, choking and breathing in mouthfuls of air. Her hands and knees hit the soft dirt underneath, the heat of the campfire licking at her face as more spit and blood was brought up from her insides. Nea stopped, the campfire! She stood up, wiping her mouth clean with her arm, she was back where she had started. But why, she was right in the middle of a trial, Did I die? Nea patted her clothes down No, I didn’t. So how did I get here? -‘I brought you here,’- a wordless voice whispered down to her. The Entity.  
“But why?” Nea said out to the air in front of her, “Why did you do that?  
-There was some… difficulties, The Trapper shouldn’t have mori’d the Feng, he will suffer the consequences.-  
“Did you not let him… Mori Feng?”  
-No, he simply asked for permission to Mori you, never the Feng.-  
“So, why did you bring me here?”  
-You didn’t run from him.-  
“The Trapper?” Nea felt the anger run up along her spine. “Oh, my bad! Did you want me run from the Feng too?” She hissed.  
The Entity didn’t speak for a while, Nea could still feel its presence however, as it dawned down upon her.  
-You really are different from the others. -  
Others, the word echoed around in Nea’s head like a scream down an empty hall.  
“What do you mean?” She couldn’t stop herself from asking.  
Even The Entity seemed to hesitate.  
-Your mind is hard to read, all I can see are thoughts and memories overlapping each other. Everything is covered with a layer of longing.-  
Nea scoffed up at the sky, the eternal fire flickered to and fro, she stuck her hand into it, feeling the fire lick up her arm.  
-What’s more, you aren’t scared of death.-  
Nea paused at those words, death was such an odd thing in this place. Could death even be considered death in this world? Death was not death, but a new life, you’d be born to start over, the killed once more. Death was new life, yet also an endlessness of future suffering. Death is not an escape.  
-Your thoughts are wondering once more…-  
“Death is nothing,” Nea said, she let more of the fire dance up her arms, flexing them as it did so. She could feel the stinging silence of The Entity. What was The Entity? Nea had heard once that is was a source of pure evil, but this one seemed to just want to study the survivors it took in, maybe its true purpose was not to torture the survivors endlessly, but something else. Ugh, her thoughts were wondering again, The Entity was something she would have to study in depth later. “If you don’t have something to live for.”  
Nea could feel The Entity’s wrath upon her, its power around her as she breathed, and the way it was threatening her.  
-Just like that David, something to live for… that’s one thing almost all of them have in common.-  
The Entity seemed to be at itself again. Nea felt its presences vanish slowly. She breathed out a sigh into the fire.  
Suddenly, she jerked her hand back from the flickering flames. She felt herself forced to curl into a ball, she placed both her hands to her head.  
Her head was throbbing, Nea fisted her hair, trying to smoothen the pain.  
A girl.  
A girl the same age as her.  
Nea strained her thoughts, trying to unravel her features. Blond hair… they were braided, blue eyes and ragged clothes. And she had the warmest smile. Who was she?  
Nea stood up, the headache was completely gone now, but the image of the girl was clear as day in her mind. Nea scrunched up her nose, she must know her, perhaps The Entity has her. Perhaps she would meet her in the next trial.  
The next trail, the words repeated themselves in Nea’s mind. What would happen if she didn’t survive the next trail? Would she never be able to meet the girl? Nea frowned, staring absent-mindedly into the fire, that girl… she felt important, was she important.  
Nea rubbed her forehead, so many unanswered questions. She placed a hand over her pounding heart, gasping. There was something strong stirring inside her, something that made her was to curl up and cry, but also get up and fight, something that would bring her on. What was this feeling?  
The Entity looked down upon her, its wind-like whispers sending shivers down Nea…  
-Longing.-


	3. Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another chapter, something to get out of my mind

Nea pulled herself up, there was a generator right in front of her. Good, she could get to work right away. She sat on the generator, turning and twisting the gears. Nea took a moment to enjoy the familiar feeling of the generator humming into her hands. Stealth was key, all she would have to do is stay hidden, there was a locker nearby she would do well with. She felt her heartbeat rise and fall, the fear almost caused her to leave the generator. She glared around warily, looking for the slightest bit of shimmer in the air. Nea finished the generator, sighing with satisfaction as it popped.

She heard her heartbeat in her ears.

She walked gingerly into the locker, careful not to cut herself on the sharp hatchets placed there. Peaking out the holes, she saw the killer make its way to the generator, observing how it was already done.

It walked around, and in front of her locker. Nea held her breath, her heart racing, ready to burst out the locker at any second. But he continued pass, without sparing her a look. Nea got a look on the him however.

The Trapper, she forced the frustrated sigh back down her throat, she would have to observe the floor carefully for those darn snarls. She pushed her way out of the locker as soon as her heart had slowed. As much as she wanted to stay in there, she couldn’t, there was work to be done.

A scream echoed the place. Nea gulped, her teammates. It was a male’s voice that had screamed, not the girl, Nea shook her head sadly at herself. Another scream, this one was sharper, more pained than before. And close. _Too close._ Nea needed to hide. She scanned the place, there was the basement, it would be likely that the fella was going to be hooked down there. She crept down and hid herself in a locker.

She was right, the poor man was getting a basement hook. She was left unseen in the locker. She watched the man slid onto the hook, his scream echoing in her ears, she held her mouth, begging for herself not to throw up.

The man seemed familiar, his black glasses and slicked hair. _Dwight,_ the name suddenly came to her head. She was certain that was his name, Nea smiled proudly to herself, she had remembered something!

She tipped out of the locker, Dwight watching in almost surprised happiness. Nea grabbed his arms, sliding him off the hook with sickening ease. Dwight thanked her under his breath. Creeping right into a locker, Nea got into the one opposite him, hoping to dear lord that The Trapper would check neither.

He was back, and he was getting dangerously close to both of them.

‘Dwight’s blood!’ Nea realised in shock, he could follow that straight to him! Nea shook her head. _Why do I care?_ _If he dies, he dies._

“Oi yer fooking cunt, ‘is way!”

 _Who was that?_ Nea had never heard a voice or accent like that before, The Trapper stopped instantly, running after the voice instead. Dwight and Nea both creeped out at the same time.

Nea walked up to Dwight, unsure of how to help.

“Are you alright?” She asked, although the answer was obvious, no.

“J-just fine, you’ll get used to it.” He said, shaking. “There are bandages in my pocket.”

Nea slid them out, rapping them tightly around Dwight’s shoulder to stop the bleeding.

“You’re new here, aren’t you?” Dwight asked.

“Yeah, I guess I am.”

“I’m Dwight,” he said. “Wish we were meeting under better circumstances.”

Nea finished, consuming all of the bandages. “I’m Nea.” Pause. “Who was that other dude?”

“You mean David, he’s our team player, I’m just the one that dies first.”

Team… Nea thought, a team. That’s right, there should be four survivors. “Who’s the other survivor?”

Dwight raised he’s eyebrows at her, surprised she knows. Nea scoffed, you could bet she knows, even if she is new. “Claudette… She’s more of the gen doer, and our medic.” He gave the bandages a look. “But we also seem to have another one.” He said giving Nea a grin that made her heart flitter. _Happiness,_ she thought, trying to push it back down. David’s yelp of pain could be heard.

Dwight’s grin faded instantly, “Nice meaning you Nea, but I’d better go help David.”

With that Dwight was gone, Nea was alone again. She was about to follow in Dwight’s footsteps when something caught her eye.

A chest?

Nea went closer, it was indeed a chest. She opened it, feeling hopeful.

Her hopes were almost instantly crushed however when she saw it was filled with junk. Ugh, why was everything so hopeless in this place? Despite her growing doubts, she continued to ravage through the things, old toys, leaves, wooden puzzles and socks… where did these come from? She flinched in disgust as she touched it.

She finally found something of value though, which made things worthwhile. A torch, a small but a fully functional torch. She turned it on, testing it, her eyes forced shut instantly, the light was so bright. This could come in handy, Nea smiled. She could already feel the light flickering however, it would die soon.

Nea turned it off, she would have to use it wisely.

Nea was finally out of the basement. _Two gens left_ she thought to herself, no one was dead… yet. She turned a corner, her heart raced up. Nea froze, looking franticly around, without thinking, she ran. The fear swirled in her, threatening to trip her. She bumped into something, something tall and stiff. It almost caused her to drop the flashlight, which she then held onto ever so tightly.

She flinched back, The Trapper, he swung at her, barely missing. Nea bolted, fear was powering her, and she wouldn’t stop until she was out of sight.

“’ere yer arse, don be chasin’ er newbie!”

Nea snuck a look back, there he was, David, this was the first time Nea had seen him, he was different to how she imagined. He was well built, was the first thing that came to Nea’s mind. He stood there, high and proud, ready for any challenge that faced him. But the way his brown eyes glistered said otherwise. He looked torn, there was a lifetime of pain behind those eyes, but also determination, determination that pushed him on.

The Trapper gave one last look at Nea before turning to chase David.

It was determination that made David want to live. Determination and hope, Nea had know him for all but 5 minutes but she already admired him, he was someone she’d strive to be.

**_He is the one._ **

Nea paused on those words.

“David… is he our way out of here?” Nea listened, hoping for the familiar response of The Entity.

“He’s human, not a god, you know?”

Nea flinched, she did not expect a physical voice to respond. The speaker was a female, brown skin, black hair. She held a med-kit in one hand, it didn’t look like it had been used yet. _She must be the other survivor,_ Nea thought with a mental smile. _Claudette._ The name was unfamiliar, but her face was. She was someone who just wanted to help.

“Hey, Claudette isn’t it?”

Claudette gave a smile, pleasant that someone new had known. “Yeah, sorry I don’t know your name.”

“Nea,” Nea stopped a second, letting that word lingle on her tongue.

“I’m team’s medic, whenever you need me, I’ll be there, I used to have a partner, but he’s gone now.” Claudette ended sadly but the determination remained.

 _Another medic,_ Nea shuffled the names around in her brain, there was no other medic she could remember.

“What’s her name?” She found herself asking.

“His,” Claudette said sadly. “Jake… that’s his name.”

Nea felt her heart drop. _Jake._ A Jake. Nea felt her head throb. There was a Jake she knew, it was all coming back to her now, happy thoughts, Jake brushing his messy black hair back, as he leaned forward to give her a hug. The way he buried his face in his scarf as he promised to remain alive, the way the fire danced across his tired eyes as they went over their late-night thoughts. But the darker memories overpowered the happier ones, until Nea couldn’t see or feel them anymore. The sound of Jake’s voice as he hung from the hook, the way his sadness rubbed off onto the other survivors, the way he’s never look anyone in the eye when he spoke, the fact he thought everyone was better of without him. Nea’s head throbbed increasingly louder in her ears, she knew what was happening, a memory was coming back, not one like the others, this would be a full memory, rather than fragments.

Nea saw it clear as day, she sat crouched behind a tree, her heart pounding in her ears, her eyes filled with tears. Jake laid on the floor, his blood soaking into the dying grass. The way he looked so crumpled was what stuck out the most to Nea, every part of her body was aching to be out there, to fight along side Jake, for Jake. But she couldn’t, that’s not who she was, she was the one you’d expect to just give up, one you’d except to just roll over and die when the time came. Nea felt the fear in her stomach overriding everything else. She punched herself in the head, hard. She couldn’t see anymore, tears fell down her head, mixing with blood. They tickled to her mouth, filling it with saltiness.

Nea punched herself again, this time harder than before. _Dumbass,_ she told herself over and over, help Jake, help Jake. But she couldn’t, the fear was too strong to be fought back. The Huntress was back, Nea bit her lip, so hard it drew blood, _No no no, what was he doing? He should be out there, with Jake, like he had done one too many times for him. The Huntress was back, Jake was going to die, it was going to be his fault._

Nea punched herself again, the pain was still nothing compared to the fear. She let her hands rest on her face, the warm tears tickling down them onto her dirty white top. Her body was fighting with itself, one part wanted to help Jake, the other wanted to stay still and alive.

But Nea knew one thing, if Jake didn’t make it… neither would she, she would never forgive herself again. She reached to punch herself once more.

“D-Don’t,” Jake’s voice slipped through Nea’s thoughts, he was crawling closer to her.

“J-Jake,” Nea felt herself say. She quickly wiped the tears from her eyes, she still couldn’t see, but the blur of redness showed Jake’s wounds well enough. She pushed up her glasses, regretting it instantly. The wounds were deeper than she though, there was more blood than she thought. A bloody trail followed Jake, staining the brown grass bright red. Nea gagged.

“Jake, Jake,” Nea couldn’t stop herself, her voice came out hoarse, deeper than she thought. She fumbled with her med-kit, _there’s still some left, there’s got to be._ The smell of blood reached Nea’s nose, arising more panic, she pulled out rolls of bandages and medicine and creams, unsure of what to do, all her thoughts were muddled now. _Have to- Shouldn’t have… used them… so selfish- don’t die…_ Nea unrolled the bandages, she had the ointment in her other hand. _Where should he start, so much blood, where is it coming from?_

“J-Jake?”

A pained groan escaped Jake’s lips. Nea sighed, _still alive._

“W-Where did she hit you?”

“B-Back. Head. A-And leg.”

Nea let out a sob. “W-Where… W-Which leg?” Nea took of her tie. Using it to clean the blood out of Jake’s mouth. She still couldn’t tell where exactly the blood was coming from, and the smell was clogging the back of her throat…

Nea pulled out the bandage, _he would have to rap his whole body if that’s what it takes._ She watched Jake, his chest moving up and down unevenly, his breathing coming out wheezy. Nea reached over and rapped one of Jake’s bloodier legs in bandages, her hands shaking violently, she reached to get another bandage. Nea’s hand slipped, the bandage gave a little bounce on the ground. Nea dropped the ointment too, they both laid untouched on the grass. Jake looked up at her sadly, he gave a smile, one that hid many pains as he coughed up blood. He knew what was happening, he knew Nea knew too, he was waiting for her to say it. To say that this was the end.

Nea choked out tears, which pitter-pattered onto Jake’s scarf.

“I-I can’t fix this.”

Nea could feel the tears running down her face, mixing with blood. “J-Jake… Just stay w-with me alright? I- I have m-more,” Nea was cut off by a bloody hand touching her arm. “D-Don’t, s-save them for the others,” Jake gasped for air.

“J-Jake… there’s so much b-blood, h-how, w-why.” Nea ran a hand through her hair, coating it with blood. “I-l’ll,” she rapped the bandage around Jake’s head, blood soaked it instantly. Nea pulled another, layering it over the previous. Blood soaked through. Nea bit her lip again, feeling the blood run down her chin. Tears were running again.

“W-Why is there s-so much blood?” Nea ran her hand though her hair again, ripping at it. She tried to focus on the different creams and drugs, not able to understand anything. “W-Why am I so u-useless!?” More tears started welling up, blurring the image of the smiling Jake before her.

Jake reached to Nea’s arm again, dripping blood. His smile widened. It wasn’t fair. Jake hummed reassuringly, his hands growing colder. “S-She’s coming back.” He managed.

Nea could not care less, all she wanted was to stay with Jake no matter the cost. She laced her fingers through Jake’s, who left it for a moment before pulling away. “D-Dwight… you have to go.”

Dwight felt a whimper escape his throat, he reached for Jake’s hand again. “Dwight, I-I’m serious!” His eyes widened with fear, fear for both himself and Dwight, who stepped back, respecting Jake’s wishes.

The Huntress was back, Dwight wanted with all his heart to stop her, get her away from Jake, but he couldn’t, there was nothing he could do.

Dwight watched silent as The Huntress grabbed Jake by the foot pulled him back. Dwight was glad his eyes were full of tears, that his glasses were shattered beyond repair, for then, he wouldn’t have to watch Jake be mori’d. Dwight knew what was happening, yet he still couldn’t hold in his whimpers. The Huntress turned him over, before plundering the axe deep into his face. Dwight let out a yelp, he didn’t care about staying hidden anymore, he had to go out there. And he did just that.

“Jake! Jake!” Dwight felt sick. If he went… if he went… and pulled that axe out of Jake’s face, would it be too late? If he pulled out the axe and wiped up all that blood would Jake be okay? Would he go back to the cheerful go-lucky person he once was? Dwight fought back tears; he knew the answer to those questions.

**_Slam!_ **

Dwight yelped with surprise; a slim woman busted out the locker in front of Jake. Stunning The Huntress back, she torn the axe from Jake, tossing his body aside carelessly. Dwight gave the women one look, she was slim, catlike, and moved quickly, with an objective in mind, _a hook save._ Nea, that was her name.

Dwight kneeled down next to the broken body, he let watched the blood soak, every time he wiped it more came, tears dripped down his face to Jake’s.

A scream pieced his mind, there was Nea, her crumpled body laid under the hook. Someone was on the hook; Dwight couldn’t see so well with his glasses shattered but he knew he couldn’t care less. What was life without Jake?

Nea’s body laid still, Dwight found her eyes met his although he couldn’t tell well through the tears and blood. Her eyes were a piecing blue, cold but sad. Overwhelming; sadness, anger, resentment, hatred, determination. And longing, there was so much longing. Dwight brought his eyes to Jake again, choking back tears, it hurt to look at him, yet Dwight couldn’t take his eyes off. He heard Nea cry out again in pain, he couldn’t make out the words due to the thumping in his ears.

He cleaned Jake’s face of blood, patching it up best he could with his shitty supplies. He placed his body up against a wall, stepping back to take a final look. Dwight wiped his nose on his sleeve, _fucking hell, just get over it._ He left the body there; he could hear the dreaded hum loudening. When it got too close for comfort, Dwight ran. Unsure of where the danger was, he aimed for the hatch, wasn’t he the last one left? _No, no I’m not._ The girl on the hook!

Dwight did a 360 back, _was it too late, is she already gone?_ Dwight went all the way around, avoiding the body of his dead friend. She was there.

Dwight could hardly make out the shape of her body, his glasses were no use anymore, it was near impossible to see out of them. Yet Dwight still kept them on. Soon the girl was in view. Dwight could see her blurred outline from his spot.

Suddenly his foot caught on something, he’s body launched forward, thumping on the ground painfully. What had he tripped on? He couldn’t see, reaching to it he felt it was warm. He’s heart gave a great leap. _Jake?_ Was it his body? Dwight held his breath; it was still sickly warm…

He squinted his eyes, unsure whether he truly wanted to see the object or not. _It can’t be Jake’s body; I didn’t leave it here._ He’s brown eyes met with a pair of dull blue one’s. He sat up, this wasn’t Jake, he could see the blurred redness of blood. And the beanie that had slipped off her head. Nea. _Poor Nea, must’ve left her to bleed out._ Trials were always hard on the newcomers.

“Nea.”

Dwight shook his head violently, _too much thinking, the girl could be dead because of me._

“Nea.”

Nea snapped awake. She was on the floor, curled up in her ball, the throbbing in her head slowly fading. A worried Claudette was sticking her face in Nea’s. “Are you okay, old memories resurfacing?” She asked. Nea didn’t answer for a bit. She just saw herself… die?

 _Was that really me, or is The Entity messing with my brain?_ She gave it a second, The Entity whispered down at her, it was a real memory, or rather a nightmare. _That wasn’t my memory._ She realised, who’s- she remembered what Jake had said, what he had called her in that trial; Dwight. It was Dwight’s memory. She was there too, her eyes were so cold, too cold, is it even possible for a person to hold that must resentment? Nea shivered. She stood, shaking so violently that she had to lean on Claudette. “We have to move fast,” Claudette said tensely, “The beast will be back any second.”

“Here he comes,” Nea said bitterly. And she was right in saying so, The Trapper stalked towards them, murder in his eyes. Nea expected Claudette to run, she wanted to too. But her legs refused, _so what if she died?_ A cruel voice whispered in her head. _It wouldn’t matter, you are just one person._ Nea almost gave in to the peaceful bliss, but then she remembered, that girl in her mind, if she died now, she would never find out her name and why she was so important. Nea limped out of Claudette’s grip… straight to The Trapper. “Run Claudette!” she yelled, the name coming to her. Claudette was hesitant as Nea wobbled around pathetically, attempting to lure the killer away.

“Mur ‘r less, ‘his way arsehole,” A small pebble bounced out the large killer’s chest. Nea saw David, holding a dripping wound in his arm. The Trapper didn’t hesitate to chase after the Brit. Nea could tell why, having to deal with someone already injured was much easier than someone who was as fresh as they just woke up.

A loud series of beeps echoed across the area. _The siren!_ Nea thought in surprise, all 5 generators were done. Her stomach did a flip. “This way,” Claudette said beckoning for Nea to follow, “Dwight’s popped the last gen.” Dwight, there was that name again, she must find him, maybe he had her memories. “Open the gates, I’ll meet you there.”

Nea was off by the time Claudette could reply, she ran towards the sound of the recently popped generator, hoping to catch a glimpse of the man.

A deep and sudden pain grasped around Nea’s ankle, sending shivers of pain to the rest of her body. She looked down, a bear trap. It had snarled itself around Nea’s leg, refusing to let go. Nea preyed at it, no luck, she looked up, hoping The Trapper didn’t hear her scream. The image of Feng crumpled in one of these traps appeared in Nea’s mind. An unrelenting guilt tripped her, was this how much it had hurt for her? Nea didn’t want to know, she just wanted the pain to disappear. She kept ripping at the trap, the blunt teeth tearing at her flesh. _Please please please don’t leave me here to rot._ Nea thought when The Trapper didn’t show. _Must be guarding the gates._ She sat grimly; she would be left here for the time being. She focused her thoughts on the girl, anything to take her mind off the pain.

“Hey, Nea,” Nea looked up at the sound of her voice, a scrawny man stood before her, looking nervous.

“Dwight?” Nea wasn’t sure if she was seeing things. “Why did you come back?” Dwight gave her a confused look. “We’re a team.” He said.

Upon closer look, Nea could see and smell the dry blood staining his clothes, it was obvious he bore a lot of injures. “Here.”

Dwight preyed the trap open, the blunt teeth drawing blood from his fingers, the fluid mixing with Nea’s. “Claudette already had the exit opened, follow me.”

Dwight and Nea successfully made it to the exit, which had already been opened. Nea beckoned Dwight to leave, seeing the deepness of his injures. Once he was out, a chill scream echoed. David.

“Brave fool…” Claudette muttered, “I’ll get him, wait here.” She was quick to her word.

She and David both made it back, both in one piece.

And thus, their whole team was safe.


	4. Part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How i see the way the Entity's world works is that if you die, you appear back at the fire, alone. However if you survive, depending on the amount of people that survived, you will all (or both) be brought back to the fire. and you will stay together until you die or are a sole survivor.

Nea re-awoke feeling fresher than she had ever in the last few months, she felt a light sting on her leg, looking down she noted the fading scars around her ankle. _Strange, the wounds from the trap remained. Well, the scars._ She rubbed a finger over the smooth skin, it was as good as new. She felt happier too, full of energy.

“The scars remain if we survive,” Nea couldn’t help jumping at the voice.

The speaker was a young female.

“C-Claudette,” Nea almost yelped.

“Yeah, hey Nea,” The Medic replied with a smile. “You are Nea right?” Nea didn’t quite catch the humour in her voice.

Nea blinked for a second, was she? She must be so different to the ‘Nea’ her family and friends knew back at home, with a stutter she remembered the image of herself, lying on the floor. _Was I ever really that cold? Can’t imagine it now._

“Yeah,” she replied.

“Yeah and I’m Dwight,” Nea flinched, unable to help herself, _more people?_ She looked up, it was the same man she knew from the trial, along with Claudette. “But you knew that already.”

There was a pause, a pause where something should’ve been said. Dwight gave a sigh.

“And that’s David, but you knew that too.”

Nea did, she knew who David was, he was her ticket out of here. Or was he? He was just a man, human like the rest of them, human wouldn’t do much against a force of evil. David sat there, the flicking flames reflecting in his eyes, he gave a sigh, one deeper and more meaningful than Dwight’s. His brow twisted together, like he had something to say. He let it go into another sigh.

“I’m gonna go by ‘er river ‘gain, migh’ ‘ee another one ‘a those things,” He informed the group before wondering off toward the forest.

“Wait!” Dwight yelped after him, “One of us should come with you.”

David shook his head, “Na, too dangerous.”

Claudette stood just as the same time Dwight did, Nea watched them curiously.

“I’ll go with David, there are plants by the river I could bring back,” Claudette walked towards David, who didn’t make to object.

“Wait, I can come too,” Dwight said desperately, his words were quickly followed by a disapproving ‘no’ from both sides. Dwight almost whimpered, Nea had a feeling he was left out a lot.

“No Dwight, Is’ jus too dangerous.” David started.

“Besides we need you here to look after the new survivor,” Claudette added.

Nea watched David tensely, it was like she could almost read his thoughts, or memories rather, there was a vague memory of Dwight’s dead body on the floor, a broken David leaned over him, tears dripping from his face. _Must be The Entity,_ Nea thought, _something here it wants me to see._ She tried Claudette’s memories, nothing like the sort, she was simply worried for Dwight.

Nea wanted Dwight to stay with her, she had never had anyone to enjoy the flickering of the fire before, and she still needed him to explain her flashback.

“Yeah, Dwight, stay here with me,” Nea said.

David shot her a grateful look and for a second Nea had a feeling he liked her just that bit more, but it was also mixed with something else, something bitter.

“We’ll be back before you know it,” Claudette stated.

And then they were gone, leaving Dwight and Nea alone. Dwight gave a sigh, more to himself than anyone.

“It’s okay, they’re just worried for you,” Nea said, unsure of what else to say.

“Yeah, I know, but… I could take care of myself if they’d let me,” Dwight said pushing up his glasses.

“I know, but you should’ve seen how worried David was for you in today’s… trial.”

Dwight’s eyes snapped up at the name. He looked directly into Nea’s eyes.

And gave another sigh.

“I know, I’m worried for him too, I have a feeling one day he’ll just get himself killed.”

Nea gave a grim laugh, “That brave fool…” seeing the unsettled look on Dwight’s face, Nea tried rewording things. “Dwight, he just loves you alright? He wishes nothing but the best for you.”

Dwight stuck his hand in the fire, Nea felt her heart jump in fear but she quickly calmed down after watching the flames painlessly dance across his arms.

“How do you know?”

Nea paused, _should I tell him? I have to if I want to ask about the girl._

“I can see scraps of his memories,” She tried.

Dwight instantly sat up, his back straight and his eyes wide. “Really, how?”

“Something The Entity wants.”

“What do you see in David?”

Pause.

“Only one thing,” Nea stopped herself, unsure whether to continue or not, the look on Dwight’s face egging her on. “Just you, crumpled on the floor and dead, and… and I-I see him crying over your body.

Dwight shivered, leaning closer to the fire as if it would keep him warm. “I-I- I barely remember dying. Maybe David can.”

“Dwight, do you know a guy named Jake?” Nea was going to hit the nail on the head, no more useless words.

“Yeah, he was a medic before you were here, along with Claudette.”

Nea shook her head pitifully.

“No, I mean do you truly remember him. The colour of his eyes, the quiff of his hair, the oddness of his clothes, the way the fire luminated his face on those dark nights?” Nea tried.

“N-No, I barely knew him, he was such a lone survivor.”

“Anything? The way his body crumpled to the floor, his choked breaths, anything?!” Nea’s words were harsher now, more demanding.

“N-No,” Dwight bowed his head, “I’m sorry.”

Nea’s shoulder drooped, _if he really doesn’t remember… was Jake’s death in vain?_

“Why do you ask?” Dwight said, as the sadness lingered in the air.

“I s-saw him in a memory, he was d-dying, huntress I think, t-there was blood, _so much blood,_ he was crawling, choking, but death caught up with him. And, and I was you, he called me Dwight, i-it was your memory.” Nea said, she stopped, struggling to choke back the sobs she didn’t know was there.

Dwight looked shaken up himself, he opened his mouth, but nothing came out.

Nea wiped her tears, sniffing in almost compressed anger. “Do you remember anything about a woman, brownish hair, ponytails?” Nea watched Dwight absentmindedly drift his hands from the fire, he seemed to hope it would actually burn him. “Dwight?”

“N-no, I-I’m sorry, I barely remember anything at all, I don’t know a girl with ponytails, I’m sorry.” Nea gave a sigh he was saying that a lot.

“And Jake, if I had known… He always looked at me so repressed, and deadly silent, as if he wasn’t aloud to say a thing, poor man, I wish I had spoken to him.”

Nea nodded, reaching out to brush him on the arm, she wished she could give him the memories through her touch.

“I wish so too, I wonder if he remembers, I wonder if anyone does.”

“Yeah,” Dwight kept his eyes down.

The rest of the wait was all spent in silence, yet it was not an awkward silence, just a thoughtful one, where there were no words needed to be said.

Claudette was back with a handful of plants, David with nothing but his clothes, soaked through.

“David! What happened to you?” Dwight cried, but Nea could hear the amusement in his voice. Claudette went inside a hut Nea noticed nearby but did not quite comprehend.

“Fell in the damn river, didn’t ‘ave any ‘uck with them deers.”

“Maybe I could’ve come.” Dwight had said.

“Mm, they ‘ere too damn fast, too bad I’m craving the taste of ‘ome meat.”

Dwight gave a meaningless sigh, “Not sure if the fire could cook it.”

Nea felt her stomach rumbled them, when was the last time she had eaten? _Before the last trial, I think_.

“Damn, I’m hungry,” Nea said.

“Lucky we have a cook then,” Dwight said, shooting a fond look at Claudette.

Claudette was out soon enough, handing everyone a mug of tea, Nea blew the steam from her cup, sighing in contentment, they almost felt like one big happy family, and that’s what they would’ve been if it weren’t for the trials, Nea frowned, no, there was still something missing. Someone missing.

She watched the liquid swirl around in cup.

“Don’ worry, it ain’t poisoned, “David said as he took a sip. “Although, can’t ‘ay I didn’ think that when I first got ‘ere.”

The tea was sweet and the taste lingered on your tongue, Nea enjoyed it to its fullest, but however, after finishing the whole cup and having seconds, Nea began to question if it really was drugged, her head was light and droopy, but not in a bad way. It made her tired however, really tired.

Upon looking around, she noticed that it seemed to have the same effect on the other survivors too. Dwight started to curl into a ball, coated by the warmth of the flames, David made to sleep with him, his bare chest pressing against Dwight’s back fondly.

Claudette laughter echoed through the empty area. “Get a room you two.”

Nea eyed them sleepily. “Mm hm,” she agreed.

Before she knew it, she was asleep too.

She was in a trial. Nea observed her own body, she was Dwight again. _Another memory?_ Nea didn’t try to wake up, this could be useful.

It was the same memory as before, and by the looks of it, things continued where they left of last time. Dwight was past Nea’s body (although the thought still sent a shiver through her spine). He moved faster now, he’s mind was still on Jake, ( _Jake,_ Nea echoed sadly) his thoughts wondered around all the memories they had made. The short but blissful time they had spent together. ( _it’s almost as if they were my thoughts, poor Dwight, what hurts more is not being able to remember him_ ) But something else also tugged at his brain, the other survivor, he’s mind focused on the girl, athlete with her hair in 2 familiar ponytails. ( _I-It’s her! I- I can see her clearly now!_ ) Dwight was upon the girl now, just in time to see the spider like Entity carry her body up to elsewhere.

Dwight shivered; it was just him now, that thought scared him deeply, almost made him want to crawl in a locker and give up all hope. _He should just go look for the hatch, was there a point though? Everyone was dead, what was the point for **him** to survive, he wouldn’t be happy back at the campfire, closer to heartbroken. _

The whispers snapped him awake, they were calling out to him, it was like the air was speaking, directing him towards hope. The hatch!

_This is unfair. Jake should be here to enjoy the freedom with me._ His heart ached, _or Nea… or Meg._

The Huntress closed the hatch before him.

Nea found herself awake in a cold sweat. The night sky was above her. The same plain black as ever, the fire still burned before them. Her mind was blank for a second, unable to grasp what she was thinking mere seconds ago. But then she found it and held on with dear life.

_Meg, Meg, Meg,_ Nea repeated the name countless times in her mind, unable to comprehend what it truly meant. The name matched the face. Meg, Meg, Meg, she was the one Nea was and had been looking for. She jumped up instantly, eager to begin the search.

She took a final look at David, Claudette and Dwight _-oh poor Dwight-_ ‘s resting bodies before adventuring into the woods.

Oh, this place was endless, Meg had to be here somewhere, there was no way she’d be anywhere else.

“Meg,” Nea tried on her tongue, that name, it was so beautiful, so fitting, what she had been looking for.

No answer, maybe she wasn’t in this part of the greenery, she tried again.

”Meg!” And a few more times. “Meg, Meg, Meg!” where was she? Hiding? Maybe? Like good times, when hide and seek used to be a favourite.

Nea almost couldn’t help the smile that wormed its way onto her face.

“Oh Meg, I’m coming to find you.”

But hours past and Nea had no luck, not even an “Over here.” From Meg’s cheeky voice. Nea’s heart jumped, she could remember her voice now! Nea was getting desperate, tired and hungry, she wasn’t able to think straight. (but then again she isn’t straight you know what I’m saying? Haha I love the gay life)

“Meg, please, come out now, you win,” nothing, she was speaking to the empty air. “MEG!” Her voice cracked and she sat down, her legs aching with fatigue.

**_No luck?_ **

Nea clutched a fistful of her hair through the beanie she wore, shaking her head.

“No, no, w-where is she?” Why, why was her voice shaking?

The Entity used no words, but instead pictures, images, memories. All of them ended with one thing, the same thing, Meg’s crumbled body on the floor, blood spiling from multiple deep wounds. “No, no, please, stop.”

**_Ah, Nea but don’t you see? She’s not here._ **

Nea gripped her hair tighter in her hands, refusing to accept it.

**_She’s dead._ **

Nea’s eyes filled with tears, they dotted down off her face onto the soft dirt.

“No, NO! That isn’t true!” She said, shaking her head with forced anger. “She’s here, I can find her!”

She felt The Entity whisper down at her, but she blocked it out. Nothing it said was true damnit!

Nea continued her search, her throat burned, and her eyes were blurred with tears. She quickly brushed them away, turning herself away from the enviable.

After when felt like hours, Nea finally sat down, tears were still running down her face. There was no point in hiding them now. She waited a bit before finally speaking, her voice hoarse. “W-What were you saying?”

**_I can bring her back._ **

Nea’s eyes widened, causing more tears to fall. “Y-You can?”

**_Upon my request, it’s as easy as that._ **

“Please,” Nea said.

**_But on one request._ **

“Anything.”

**_You see, there can only be 4 survivors per team. And no doubt, there is already the max on yours._ **

Nea could see where this was going.

“I-I-“

**_You must get rid of one of them._ **

Nea knew then catch before it was said. The thought of it hurt her, scared her. She just wanted Meg back, she didn’t want anyone’s blood on her hands.

“Nea!”

It was Claudette, looking as worried as ever. She held a cup of the tea in her hands. Dwight and David close behind.

“Nea, you look so cold, what are you doing out here?” Claudette studied her intensely.

“I agree, bloody ‘old out ‘ere, say we ‘ead back to the fire?” David added, rubbing his hands together.

“Of cause it’s cold David, should’ve put on a shirt before we left,” Dwight started but quickly stopped upon seeing Nea wipe her tears.

“Nea, what’s wrong?” Dwight was careful in approaching her.

“Let’s ‘ead back,” Even David couldn’t fully keep the worry off his face.

Claudette placed the tea gingerly on the floor besides Nea.

“I-I’m fine,” Nea said, finally snapping back to her senses.

“You’re wounded, here, “Claudette had noticed the cuts on Nea’s arms and legs, from hiking the wood so long. She cursed herself silently, should’ve rolled down her pants and sleeves.

Claudette had ointment ready, reaching to apply it to the cuts. Nea flinched away.

“D-Don’t touch me!”

She forced her eyes away from Claudette’s hurt expression, Dwight’s one of surprise and David’s one of grim amusement.

_One of them was going to have to die._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kingfield is vibing in this one, i really love the ship.


	5. Part 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have no idea how to write David's accent, also Claudette dies, you have been warn

They were on their way to another trial, Nea’s stomach did a flip. _It’s only been **one** day, give us a break! _She could smell it before she could see it, a strong smell of decay and endless misery, Nea found herself holding her breath as they were transported into the area.

“Ugh, Backwater,” Came David’s voice from the left. “I haven’ even got me bloody shirt dry from ‘er las’ time we were ‘ere!”

Silence, so oddly silent.

Nea looked around, it was just her and David, Dwight and Claudette were nowhere to be found.

David gave a sigh before heading towards a nearby generator. As soon as David’s hands touched it, Nea could hear the pumping echo. She walked after him, her shoes sinking into the damp soil.

Nea was next to David, the two working on the generator as fast as the physics would allow. The silence was bearable for Nea, she would have preferred not talking rather than trying to fill the air with pointless nonsense.

The pumping slowly grew louder, deafening, somewhere off in the distance, she heard a generator pop. _The others must’ve finished a gen already._ Nea prayed they were off to do another one.

“So, who’s ‘his Jake?” Nea was so startled by David’s voice she couldn’t bring herself to answer for a moment.

“A-A old friend,” Nea stopped for a moment, “You heard us talking?”

David pulled and twisted at the gears, moving them so absentmindedly that is almost scared Nea.

“Yeah, only bits. Claudette dragged me ‘way before I ‘eard the rest.” David paused for a bit, so only the sound of gears grinding hung in the air. “I do know ‘er Jake, you know too, don’ yer? He was with us before you.” David’s eyes glistered with something personal, something cold and unforgiven.

“Y-Yeah, Dwight knew him…” Nea should tell him, tell him the truth, he would understand, wouldn’t he? “A-A different Jake… Well same Jake, but a different time.”

The generator popped with a satisfying ring to it. David automatically moved to another generator, as if he had memorised them all by heart. Nea trailed after him. David’s legs sunk into the mud, the smell foul.

“Bloody ‘ell, disgusting.”

Nea kept in mind not to step on that section of the soil.

“So, yer ‘ere sayin’?”

Nea took a deep breath ready to spill it all.

“The Entity, you know it?” A look from David said yes. “It’s giving me these memories, but they’re not mine… this one… it was Dwight’s, we was with a guy… who’s name was Jake, they had survived countless trials, and… and…” Nea didn’t like the way her voice was shaking, “He was dead. He _is_ dead. I saw him die.”

“Oh, Jake, such a lone fella, he was. Thought he could ‘ake it ‘imself, shouldn’ ‘ave gon’ down ‘er ‘ay ‘e did.”

“How did he go down?”

“… bloody cannibal, fookin’-! I… don’ wanna think ‘bout it.”

Nea forced her eyes up to meet David’s, he looked away instantly as if uninterested.

“I don’t remember anything about my life before here,” Nea realised she’d have to push harder for an answer, “ _Do you?_ ”

A pause, Nea was getting used to them by now.

“Yeah, I ‘member me father. Bloody cunt ‘e was. But ‘e’s the reason I’m here. An’ I am ‘er way I am.”

“Do you remember how you got here.”

“Yeah… drunk, ‘icking for a fight.”

“I don’t remember how I got here.”

Nea sighed pitifully, would she ever remember Meg or why she was so important?

“I do.”

Nea’s fingers slipped in shock, and for a split second, the live wires touched, she barely had enough time to react but somehow managed to throw her hands over her face.

“What?! Why?! How?!” Nea almost yelled at him.

“I saw it ‘ast nigh’. Yer were sleepin’, I was ou’ ta take a piss and before I knew it, I was surrounded by a ‘eeling of coldness. _‘er fog,_ I thought, it was the same chilliness afta ‘ll. I saw yer runnin’ then, yer were runnin’… an’ a girl with braids ‘ere chasing afta yer.”

Nea’s head throbbed, she felt her brows tighten in frustration. “But that still doesn’t explain…” She cut herself off, muttering.

“Anything else? “

“No, I saw yer sleepin’ but yer ‘ere younger, doesn’ say much. I saw Jake too, but only for a slip secon’, he was with Dwight, they ‘ere differen’ can’ say much from that,” David’s eyes almost glowed, what was it behind them? Anger? Frustration? Neither, it was hard to work out the man before her. But the look in his eyes was so familiar, where had she seen that before?

**_It is yourself._ **

_What do you mean by that?_ But The Entity gave no answer, left her wondering.

David pulled his eyes away from hers, she hadn’t known she was staring.

The generator was almost done, just a little longer…

The pumping of blood in Nea’s ears scared her to attention, that kind of rise in your heartbeat… it was so unnatural.

“Get down!” Nea barely had time to respond let alone comprehend what David was hissing into her ear. He himself was already crouched and in hiding. Nea recognised the heartbeat, it was that feeling that all the killers seemed to give off.

“Down!” Came David’s voice again.

Too late.

Nea had been seen, she saw the killer too. Nothing but skin and bones, her fingernails were so long they were more of claws. And the smell, the smell of her was worse than the swamp itself.

 _The Hag,_ that’s who it was, Nea remembered her from somewhere, not sure where. Beside her, David seemed to have recognised her as well.

“Bloody ‘ell, that bitch…- fookin’ pay- …Jake was barely a-“most of his words were lost, mumbled under his breath, Nea was grateful for that, she didn’t want to have to hear David ramble another time.

The Hag was so close now Nea could hear the hissing sound she made as she walked, or more like limped, Nea gagged, she could see bits of flesh and pus dripping from her arms and legs. Was she even human? _Must have been once…_ Nea thought, _but definitely not anymore._ The smell was disgusting, although Nea was breathing through her mouth, she could still _feel_ the smell, it was like she was swallowing it. She held her breath, Nea could see that she was getting closer, but the smell was putting her off, it was like it paralysed her.

Her body scram at her, was she insane?! What are you doing, that thing… it’s going to kill you! Nea couldn’t comprehend it, but someone else could.

“Bloody ‘ell, are yer’ll ‘his useless?! I’ll run it, by yer enough time, find the others and do the damn gens,” before Nea could say a word, David was off. He ran, close enough to the killer so that he was just in arms reach of her.

 _Why isn’t he scared?_ The Hag took her eyes off Nea, a moving target seemed to interest her far more than a motionless one, besides, he was _so close._

Nea crouched down, keeping herself out of view, she moved with much more flexibility than she though she had, simple, one foot in front of the other. Just keep going…

She was able to find the others easy enough, Claudette and Dwight were together, all the better. They all chose to stay together, working on one generator.

With much surprise, Nea found it so much easier and quicker to work together, Dwight seemed to radiate this feeling of positivity Nea couldn’t quite grasp. Nevertheless, it edged her on and before they knew it, four of the five generations were done.

Frightening close to Nea, a scream could be heard, Nea’s heart leaped, David! He was in trouble. Dwight seemed to think so too he continued to twist and turn the gears, pressing down fear.

“It’s okay… k-keep on the gen, he’s not down yet.”

“You two keep going, I’ll go watch out for him,” Claudette said.

Nea found herself grabbing onto her sleeve. She couldn’t tell who was more surprised, Claudette or herself.

“I-I’ll go, I-I… I can run her for a bit,” Nea said, her voice was shaking, undoubtedly with fear, she felt like she was signing her own death will. But to her surprise and maybe even relief, Claudette shook her head.

“No, what kind of jerks would we have to be to let the new person run the killer?” Claudette smiled, it wasn’t forced, but it did seem a bit sad.

“No, this is my third trial, I can handle it.”

“Claudette is right Nea,” Dwight said, Nea couldn’t help but look at him with a feeling of betrayal. “I’ve been here for almost 100 trials, Claudette too, we’ll handle it. You finish the last generator, Claudette will get David…” he paused and looked up at Claudette, as if asking for permission, “You don’t need me to finish this generator, I saw a chest on the way here, there might be a flashlight there, good for Hag you know?”

Claudette looked uncertain, but it was either Dwight or Nea. Dwight smiled at the Medic., he was glad she had chosen him.

Dwight smiled at Nea too, like Claudette’s, it was mixed with some sort of sadness. Nea frowned, she felt angry, why were they trying to hard to protect her, she wasn’t worth all this… she wasn’t worth all this, the words circled in her head. She felt a ping of sadness in her stomach. She wasn’t worth this, her… her friends… Claudette, Dwight, Meg… and even David… they deserved better.

“We’ll be back before you can say ‘no’,” Claudette said, giving Nea a one-armed hug that fed the sadness inside her.

“Just keep on the generator,” Dwight reminded.

And they were gone. Nea was alone, but how could she have objected? She wanted David safe as much as the others, or… or maybe not. There was a thought in her head, a thought that she didn’t want to further input but couldn’t hide. The thought that… if any of them were to die… Nea hoped it would be David. No, no wrong idea. She didn’t hate David, he was just less… important? No, that wasn’t it… liked? She didn’t know. Dwight would be so broken; she couldn’t do that to him. Dwight was the leader, he kept them together. He wouldn’t, _couldn’t_ go on without David.

Claudette… she was simply to innocent for the world, she couldn’t die, the team needed her, for those long, cold nights and injuries Nea herself couldn’t even bare to look at. Maybe… just maybe… it should be her. _That was right,_ she told herself, I am least valuable, they don’t need me, if I die, it’ll just be me and Meg.

**_Yes, you keep telling yourself that._ **

Nea stopped the thought instantly, if The Entity wanted her to think that, it couldn’t end well.

Instead she kept her eyes and mind on the generator. She heard David’s scream as if he was on the hook. The thought made Nea sick, so she quickly pushed it down. She heard Dwight yelp, this time it was harder to focus, but she did her best. Then Claudette, she desperately wanted to leave the generator, but she knew there was nothing she could do, and the team didn’t need another injured survivor.

And then finally, the generator was done.

She crouched behind a tree as an injured David passed, followed by Dwight, they both limped, tailed by a trail of blood. Looking at it made Nea sick, so she didn’t. Just as she was about to get out however, she felt her heart race. The Beast was here. _Best not do it now,_ and she made a hard choice, she trusted that Dwight and David would remain safe.

**_Not your best work._ **

Nea did her best to ignore it, The Entity was playing with her. But despite her efforts, she still let it get to her. What did it mean? Was she doing the wrong thing? Should she head back and help the others?

**_No, no, turn left, keep straight._ **

Nea did as the voice said, pacing to keep up the speed.

“O-Over here Nea…” the voice was soft, hoarse, weak, that scared her.

“Claudette, what happened? I- I don’t have any medical supplies…” the sight was a fear in itself, at least for Nea, she couldn’t peel her eyes from the blood, they soaked into the smelly mud like water.

“There’s s-some in my pocket.”

Nea found them quickly, she started to apply them to the wounds, due to Claudette’s plain shirt, she could locate the wounds quite quickly. Images of Jake, on the floor, whimpering and on the edge of dying was enough to prevent Nea from making mistakes. The scene kept replaying like a broken recording and Nea was afraid that Claudette would bleed out the way Jake did. The fear drove her. Soon she was out of medical supplies, the blood had lessened, and no visible blood soaked through the bandages, Nea sighed. Claudette was up, limping but back on her feet.

“Let’s go open an exit,” Claudette said, her voice more stable now.

“Right behind you,” Nea replied.

The ground suddenly turned bright red beneath them, as if they were standing on the cracks of a volcano. Nea’s heart dropped for a second. _The end game collapse! Is-is the other exit already open?_ Too late now, Nea and Claudette were both at an exit, the unopened exit.

“Shit, do we have enough time to open this one?” Nea was struggling to keep the panic from her voice, nevertheless she pulled down the handle to freedom, determined to get out.

“Yeah, I would think so, I’ll body block for you if she shows up,” Nea could barely hear Claudette over the rumbling in the floor, but she thought she had sounded a bit panicked too. _Good, she wasn’t the only one._

“Almost open!” Nea yelled hoarsely, the shaking in the ground was making her dizzy, her heart was racing more and more. She wasn’t sure if it was for the fact that they were on the edge of death… or…

“She’s here!” Claudette hissed, so close to Nea she panicked.

“Just a bit! It’s open!” Claudette’s body was close to Nea’s, if the Hag was to go for a hit, she wouldn’t be downed first.

Nea grabbed Claudette, determination rushed through her veins, she was going to get out, she was going to get out with Claudette.

But Claudette refused, softly tearing her sleeve from Nea’s grip.

“Dwight, David, what about th-“

That small but deadly pause of hesitation was going to cause Claudette her life, Nea realised, she couldn’t, no. Nea threw herself in front of Claudette, she could die, she would die. No. Too late.

The Hag swung with unquestionable accuracy, and anger, no not anger, determination, determination that resembled Nea’s so much she felt sick.

Claudette went down. Straight down, like an arrow, and so close, so close to freedom.

“No! NO! Take me! Take me!” Nea gripped the Hag firmly on her greasy arm. The beast ignored her, slinging Claudette up upon its shoulder.

“No! They need her, the others need her!” But to the Hag, that seemed like more of a reason to end the life upon its shoulders. Nea tried to reason, her hand was coated with pus and blood from the Hag’s arms. She fisted them both, aiming for the Hag’s face. “You cunt! Let her go!” Nea punched where she could, but it was to no anvil, she wasn’t strong enough, and her arms were shaking from the adrenaline pumping in her veins.

The Hag seemed annoyed but showed no remorse. It struck Nea, its long claws digging into Nea’s back she yelped, her knees threatened to give out beneath her. “No! Put her down first!” Nea yelled. The Hag gave her an almost confused look. Why wasn’t she down? One strike, one strike at endgame should be enough to down her. Nea didn’t notice, her knees buckled under her, she felt the warm blood drip down them, mixing with the mud from before, disgusting, she could still smell it. All over the Hag.

Nea’s body hit the floor with a sickening thud, and a crunch, she felt the blood drip from her broken nose into her mouth, she wondered for a brief moment if her nose would heal like that, twisted and broken. But a second later she realised she didn’t care. She wanted Claudette back. “Take me! Take me!” She choked out, over and over, like a child begging for a gift for Christmas.

“What are you doing?!” Claudette yelled, her blood dripping down the Hag’s shoulders onto the floor in front of Nea. The Hag watched Nea in amusement, why wasn’t she leaving?

“Saving your arse!” Nea yelled back, she felt more angry now, why _didn’t_ Claudette want to be saved?

“You fool! Leave!” Claudette screeched.

Nea felt the sadness choke her down. Something like that from Claudette hurt more then it ever could from someone like David. There was something in her voice, something that was devoured of all hope, something that told Nea to just give up, give up on her. Nea didn’t like this Claudette. She wanted the hopeful, cheerful Claudette back.

But a throb in her head prevented her from arguing back. _No, not now!_

But she had to bear it. It was a simpler memory.

Claudette’s, Nea guessed instantly, the medical supplies she held was more than enough. She crouched behind a bush watching a man upon The Hag’s shoulders. Nea’s heart throbbed, _the Hag! What is she doing… to… to Jake!?_ She realised with horror, Jake, it was really him! It was a different place. A house, there was a house there. Nea had never seen this place. _Haddonfield_ , something inside her said.

Jake was struggling, he ripped a piece of wood from the rotting doorframe, plundering it into The Hag’s small frame. The beast yelped, dropping him. Jake ran, his hand burning with splinters. Claudette ran after him, she recognised the move, she was body blocking! Like she had done with Nea! Eagerly taking a hit on Jake’s part. The Hag roared after them.

Nea was in a different memory now. Still Claudette, she was watching Jake, he sat alone, away from the others. He was in his own world, he didn’t seem upset, just somewhat unsettled. Nea throbbed with sadness, she wasn’t sure if it belonged to Claudette or her. _No!_ She shook her head violently. _I can’t be here right now!_ Claudette took a look at him, Nea felt a smile upon her face.

“Jake,” that name left Claudette’s lips. Nea snapped awake. Claudette was still before her, being carried away, no time had passed.

“I-It’s okay…” Claudette started, “They say I’m going to be with Jake.”

Another memory. It was dark, as dark as any other day. But something within the darkness said it was night. Claudette got up. Something didn’t feel right. She looked around her. Jake was gone. _Again? Maybe he’s trying to find his way back home._ Claudette got out of bed, fumbled around for her glasses. Muddy bootprints, they were a good place to start.

Nea shook her head. _Take me back to the real Claudette, the current one._

She was back, Claudette was almost gone, away on The Hag’s shoulders.

“Jake!” Nea yelled. “Don’t give up, for him! Jake!” Maybe the name would bring back hope for Claudette. She laid there. Bathing in a pool of her own blood, sticky and warm.

“Who?” Came Claudette’s voice, she had stopped struggling on the Hag’s shoulders now. She looked more confused than anything, like she didn’t know why she was there or who she was.

Nea felt tears well up on her face. She couldn’t fully comprehend what had just been said, she just felt sad… hopeless… the pain was numbing all her thoughts. That was for the better. She didn’t want to be here. Didn’t want to have these thoughts, didn’t want to live this life. She thought about ending it there, but no. If she did, all Claudette’s work would’ve been for nothing. She wanted to save the woman before her, but she was too far gone, the Claudette in front of her was not the same one to which she had known seconds before. That Claudette was gone, her memories of Jake were Nea’s now. Nea had a brief second to wonder if Claudette had forgotten her too. But the floor under her was vibrating so violently now, the movement shaking Nea’s wounds and bringing forward a new wave of pain.

Nea crawled out, she couldn’t save someone who had nothing to live for, she wished Claudette the best, hoped she’d make new memories, find a new reason to live.

As soon as her body left the area, the pain was numbed. Nea whimpered, _please, bring forth me new pain, anything to take my mind of what’s hurting inside._


	6. Part 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> forgive me lol, i was really feeling the kingfield, David's my main so expect highly of him!

Nea struggled to fight back the tears welling up in her eyes. Her stomach flipped with so many emotions. There was a happiness, not natural, forced, like the content feeling one would always get after surviving a trial. Nea felt dizzy, the image of Claudette’s body penetrating onto a hook was forever scarred in her mind. She felt a deep longing for Meg, what would she do? She felt angry, she was just a fragment of a world so large it would be impossible to understand. But she was angry, mad at the world, mad at The Entity for bring this pain, mad at David and Dwight, for leaving them, she was even mad at Meg, simply for not being there.

But overall, she felt sad. It was a deep sadness, unlike the ones you’d get when left uninvited to a party, it wasn’t like the sadness you get when saying bye to a friend after a long day together. It was more of the sadness as if you were digging their grave. All these emotions swirled up inside of her, she bent over and puked into the dying grass.

“Y-You alright?” Dwight asked, he and David hadn’t spoken in a while, Nea almost forgot they were there.

“Fucking cause not!” Nea snapped back at him, wiping her mouth on her sleeve.

Dwight went quiet, deafening quiet, Nea almost felt bad.

“S-Sorry, “Nea started, but couldn’t figure out how to finish.

“It wasn’t your fault,” Dwight replied, reaching over for a one-armed hug, which Nea flinched away from.

“But it was,” Nea said, struggling to hold back tears, next to her, Dwight was still, sniffing.

“If anything, it was my fault,” Dwight said, his tears pitter pattered into the soft soil.

“How?” Nea said, letting her tears fall as well.

“I shouldn’t have left.”

“What do you mean, weren’t you guys at the other exit?” Nea wiped her eyes.

“N-No,” Dwight stood up, for a second Nea thought he was going to flee, he had that look on his face, but he just stood closer to the fire, feeling its warmth. “I-I’m sorry… I-I couldn’t s-stand watching David…” Dwight trailed off, pulling his eyes from Nea’s, instead turning to the flames, as if they would have the answers.

Nea looked towards David at the mention of his name. He looked deep in his thoughts, if only for a second, he snapped to attention at the sound of his name.

“Hm?”

“Weren’t you guys at the exit? Wasn’t it open? How did you guys get out?” Nea felt something was off, felt it in her bones, there’s something they wasn’t telling her.

“I-I… I’m sorry,” Dwight said nothing more, he couldn’t bring himself to say it. He glared over to the logs, Nea followed his eyes, and they landed right upon David.

“David… How did you guys get out?” Nea had a spark something was up, were they working for The Entity. Did they want Claudette to die? Was it them that took her memories? She couldn’t help but look at David with suspicion. Dwight was too scrawny to be working for The Entity and not to mention too innocent. _It must be David, knew he was fake from the start,_ against her will, her hands balled into fists, she wasn’t that strong, especially compared to David, but she would give it her best. She couldn’t help her thought wondering. _Bloody fool, would he happen to know where Meg is, it he hiding her?_

**_Far off my friend._ **

Nea cursed at The Entity, she didn’t need its input.

“Woah, calm down, we wen’ through ‘er hatch, yer know? Black lock, Dwigh’ foun’ a key,” David said, Nea hadn’t realised, but she was standing up, ready to throw hands at the Brit. David had his hands raised over her face, clearly not looking to pick a fight.

“What?!” Nea didn’t know what the Black lock was, but The Entity ghosted upon her, and in mere seconds, she knew what it did. Spawned when a certain number of generators had been done, opened when there was a sole survivor, could be opened with a key.

Nea felt all the confusion bubbling up into anger.

“What?!” She yelled again; this time directed at Dwight. “And you didn’t tell us?!”

Dwight put his hands together, tipping his head. “I-I’m sorry.”

Nea felt the tears come back. _Just fuck off!_ “A fucking sorry isn’t going to cut it Dwight! Claudette would still be alive if it weren’t for you!”

Dwight was taken aback, he physically flinched, pulling up his arms in front of her face, Nea was so close to him, she recognised she had her fists up, like she was going to punch him, she would’ve liked to, but she can’t… right now, she didn’t even care. Dwight inched back, his clothes dangling over the fire.

“I-I couldn’t s-stand seeing D-David li- “

The look Nea was giving Dwight pierced through his soul, her fury burnt stronger than the fire, Nea tried to take a second to think, she hasn’t ever been so angry, was this The Entity’s doing? Who’s she kidding, this was life or death.

David was yelling, Nea could tell that, but the words he said just went in one ear, out the other. Dwight put down his hands down, ready to take the beating. Nea didn’t know what came over her, but she threw a punch.

Instead of hitting soft skin like she thought, Nea’s punch came in contact with hard muscle. David was standing between her and Dwight.

“Cut it out yer fools!” Those words got through to Nea, she stood back a second, panting from anger. David shook of the punch like nothing, pushed Nea a step away from Dwight. She patted off her clothes where David touched her. She still felt the anger pump through her veins. She glared at Dwight menacingly, _why was she so angry?_ Seeing Dwight’s face put her off.

She reached pass David to aim a punch, but one look from David stopped her dead in her tracks. _But she had a right to be angry, Claudette would still be alive if it weren’t for Dwight._

**_But David wouldn’t._ **

Nea stopped, didn’t move. Her arms flinched, she flipped those words over and over in her head, unable to comprehend them.

She turned to the forest and ran.

It had been 4 hours, no 5. Nea wasn’t sure, the sky was still as dark as ever, although she could see her limbs clear in front of her. She couldn’t feel them, however. She had ran for so long, and when she couldn’t run anymore, she walked, then stopped, took a break, and now she was here.

She sat, basked in a pool of her own emotions. Nea wasn’t sure what they were. She preferred just feeling nothing. Her mind kept coming back to one thing: Meg. Nea wished she hadn’t known her to start off with, then she wouldn’t be in this mess, but she would also have missed out. Missed out on years of fun and laughter, she took those thoughts back.

**_Time to head back._ **

The whispers sent a shiver down Nea’s spine. The Entity was at her again. Nea wanted to do as it wished and begin to seek the everlasting fire. But she couldn’t, didn’t, she couldn’t bear to see Dwight right now. _No, leave me alone._ There was a painful silence, and then,

**_As you wish._ **

The whispers stopped. Nea breathed out a sigh. Now she was alone, alone with nothing but the darkness beyond. It was so quiet, just Nea and her thoughts. Which began to wonder, she saw her parents, their disappointed faces, her friends, the way their eyes lit up on dark nights, and Meg, over and over, sometimes happy, sometimes a lifeless body on the floor.

She threw her hands over her head, messing up her beanie and the hair underneath.

“No, no please, not again,” Nea repeated these words again and again, as if they would make the forced memories fade away. She wasn’t even sure if they were real. The Entity was messing with her, trying to drive her mad.

She heard footsteps in front of her but did not spare a glace up. Who would it be? Nea was so far out in the woods. Maybe. Just maybe, it was Meg, maybe The Entity was feeling nice today. The temptation to look up was too much. The images of Meg flashed. Nea was almost certain there was no one. But… but one look wouldn’t hurt.

No, Nea kept her head down, she didn’t want to be disappointed again.

Meg, Dwight, Claudette, Jake, David and other survivors she did not know. Nea clutch her head. Please… She wasn’t sure if they were killers or survivors, some just looked so broken, others were longing, or maybe even hopeful.

In a second they were all dead. Nea couldn’t see anything through the tears. That was better. Her head hurt so much.

“Please, don’t, I don’t want to know… I don’t want to- to see…. Them…” Nea’s words trailed off she began losing herself to the memories. She couldn’t! She had to snap out.

**_Slap!_ **

Nea blinked, where was she? The woods, here again. Where she was before, she ran a hand across the stinging skin on her face. Her hands felt cool against the red skin. It took a moment to realise what was happening. There was a man before her. Brown hair, or so Nea could tell from the tears in her eyes. The figure looked like a grey blob. Nea wiped her eyes on her sleeve.

It took her a moment to realise him, his face glowed with a lively expression, grim but full of curiosity. Contrasted to how Nea had seen him moments ago. Broken and empty.

“D-David?” Nea stood up, her legs protesting, what was he doing here? So far from the fire?

“What did yer see?” He asked, his brown eyes glowing, his voice was softer, more serious.

“N-Nothing,” Nea said the first thing on her tongue, and stuck with it.

There a pause, where David peeked over his shoulder, as if expecting someone.

“Is Dwight here too?” Nea couldn’t hide the bitterness in her tone.

David seemed to have noticed it too, for he gave a sigh.

“Do yer see ‘em too?”

Nea tensed, she wasn’t expecting that reply, “What do you mean?”

“I mean, ‘er others, survivors, but not through yer eyes, but their eyes. Like… visions.”

Nea paused, unsure whether to speak the truth or lie. He could be working for the others, The Entity. But, didn’t The Entity want Nea to see those memories? If… if Nea could find an ally in all this…

“No, not visions, memories, they belong to the other survivors.”

David’s brow tightened, Nea couldn’t figure out a thing he was thinking.

“Yeah, yer don’ say…”

Nea’s mind finally comprehended. David must have had those memories too. What were they? Did, did he see her…?

“Meg.”

“Huh?”

“Do you know a girl named Meg?”

David shook his head and Nea’s hopes plummeted again. “What have you seen?” Nea needed to find out as much as she could.

David sat down on the soil next to Nea. “Not much, yer and Claude’ at the exits-“Nea’s head perked up, how much did he see? “-but not much, ‘m not sure but, yer were on ‘er floor, I was on ‘er beast’s shoulders.”

David paused for a second, shifting on the soil. Nea wasn’t sure if he could ever sit still. “Mus’ be Claude’s memories,” Nea smiled grimly, maybe he wasn’t just all muscle.

“Yeah, I got Claudette’s memories too, just the ones to do with Jake though,” David sat still now, only his breathing could be heard. “How?”

Nea didn’t know how to answer. She didn’t even know the answer. “The Entity.”

David stood up again, pacing around, Nea watched him tensely.

“Why us though?”

Nea stood up too, not knowing the answer frustrated her, or worse, frightened her. _Why us, The Entity must have hundreds, thousands others to experiment on… maybe we aren’t the only ones that have the memories, if, if it have Claudette’s, she might have mine, or… They might have gone to someone else._

“I-I think, that…” Nea’s logic was still trying to catch up with her thoughts, she scratched a scar on her brow absentmindedly. “The Entity is clearing out people’s minds.”

One look from David told that he didn’t understand, Nea tried again.

“Say Claudette’s mind was filled with memories of Jake,” A nod from David said he understood, at least for now. “Now, she doesn’t remember him at all.” David shot her a surprised but confused look, he seemed like he was about to interject. Nea extended on that. “When I mentioned him at endgame collapse, all she did was ask who, makes sense, I had her memories of Jake.” Nea’s heart stung a little at the thought of Claudette and Jake. “You must have her memories of me.”

David nodded slowly, he seemed to get it. Nea smiled at him, finally. Someone who was like her! Or more importantly, didn’t think she was crazy!

“So, id’s tryna clear ou’ Claude’s mind so id’ can fill id ‘gain with other things,” David’s hands balled up, Nea could see he didn’t like the thought of that.

“Yeah. I think. I mean those memories have to go somewhere.”

David was silent, Nea kept her eyes to the floor, deep in thought. “Do you hear it too? The Entity. Not in words but like… whispers.”

David punched his fist to his palm. “Bloody ‘ell, don’ even get me started on ‘ow annoying it is.” Nea had the feeling if The Entity was a human form, it’d be black and blue on the soil in front of David right now.

“Does it tell you anything?”

“Not anymore, before I met Dwigh’ it used to show me him, whether it was by the fire. ‘er out in a trial.”

So, The Entity was showing David Dwight. But then, if Nea could see Meg, were they destined to meet soon? Nea wanted to say something, to tell David. But all she could let out was a little. “Oh.”

Dwight’s name brought up more painful memories. Mostly Claudette. The anger was gone but all it left was a pit of sadness. Nea stood up, she would head back, but she didn’t know the way.

“It wasn’ ‘is fault.”

Nea kept quiet, she didn’t want to talk, she didn’t want to think about it. The past had to stay the past.

“It was all our fault,” Nea said.

“No, it’ wasn’ anyone’s fault,” David looked Nea dead in the eyes, sending shivers down her spine.

“Dwigh’ was just lookin’ out fer me.”

Nea wasn’t sure what to believe, part of her was still mad at Dwight, part of her wanted to hear him out.

“I’d jus’ been down’ ‘er hatch was righ’ ‘here. Dwigh’ had a key.”

The gears were turning in Nea’s head, she was beginning to understand why Dwight did what he did. David waited until Nea’s eyes met his before continuing.

“Nea. ‘e saved my life.”

Nea bit her lip, hard enough to draw blood. “But, Claudette…”

“It was me or ‘er.”

Nea understood now, they weren’t at the other exit, the other exit hadn’t even been opened. It was because the hatch was closed, that the endgame collapse started. Claudette’s hesitation was what killed her, not Dwight, not David, not herself.

Then, the emotions came. An overpowering feeling of guilt. Why did she yell at Dwight? She did it without thinking. Dwight was so lucky, to have someone like David as his friend. Nea felt the bond between her and the others grow.

“Do you remember anything from before you died?”

David frowned. “Sometimes, more ‘an Dwigh’ fer sure.”

Like that things weren’t making sense again. “What do you mean by that.”

“If me an’ Dwigh’ both off in one round. We’ll met ‘gain at the fire, Dwigh’ won’ remember barely anything from before he died. But, I can.”

“Oh,” Nea’s head was pounding, she could see things in her head. Nothing hurt or ached. It was a shark of memory. David was sitting by the fire. Holding a well roasted leg of meat. He was smiling, laughing at something she, well Dwight had just said. He continued on about everything and anything, his cheeks bulged with food. “That must suck.” Nea forced out.

David, the real, well present David sighed. “Yeah.”

Another memory, this one was more foggy, darker. David was coughing on the floor, Nea realised this map, Autohaven, thought she didn’t know which one. David’s blood pooled onto the floor, there was so much of it. Nea was sure he was going to bleed out. _This wasn’t real._ She told herself over and over to calm her racing heart. Dwight hugged David’s bleeding body.

“D- David, just, s-stay with me a bit longer… please. Jake almost has the exit open.”

David reached up a bloody hand, tapping Dwight lightly on the cheek. The touch sent a shiver through Dwight.

“D-Dwigh’ yer better off leavin’ me ‘ere.”

Dwight shook his head so violently his glasses almost came off. Angry tears fell from Dwight’s eyes onto David’s cheeks.

“No, never.”

David stuttered in Dwight’s arms. “I won’ make it.”

Those words were a spear through Dwight’s heart. “No, no y-you can.”

“Dwigh’ there’s no poin’ denying it.”

David let his arms drop limply to his side, leaving a bloody mark on Dwight’s cheek. “She’s ‘ere.” David sounded so calm, as if there wasn’t any care in the world.

“Oi!”

Nea was back, back with present David.

“What didja see?”

“Y-You. Through Dwight.”

David stuttered. “Was I dead, alive, broken?”

“I-I, don’t want to think about it.”

David grit his teeth, a tense look upon his features. “Mus’ be one’a Dwigh’ memories.”

“David, how do we know if we are ourselves?” Nea asked abruptly.

David stopped dead in his tracks. “We don’. We are the way we are righ’ now.”

Nea thought of this as true. She was beginning to like David more and more. Maybe Dwight and David were family now… under Meg of cause, that longing was still there, she had to find Meg.

“Let’s ‘ead back. Dwigh’ will be waitin’”

A ping of guilt, but Nea pushed on.

“What if The Entity is messing with us, what is there’s no such person as Dwight?”

David stopped again, he turned back to face Nea, there was a lick of uncertainty on his face but Nea thought he hid it pretty well. “Dwigh’s real, trus’ me. Well, ‘e better be, he’s all I ‘ave lef’ in the world.”

Nea’s mind bubbled, _aw, how cute, Dwight is David’s speck of determination_ She’ll be like them, living with what she has ‘till she can get more. Nea gave it an attempt. She forced all the doubts in her mind down, giving David a smile. He sure was fond of Dwight.

Nea let David pull her to her feet, must’ve sat down when she was having the memory. “You know David…” He turned around. “Dwight loves you very much.”

David turned away, doing a very bad job of hiding his stupid grin.

“Just thought you’d like to know.” Nea offered

Nea could _hear_ his smile through his undeniably cocky voice.

“I know.”

And that’s how they walked all the way back to the fire. It was surprisingly close; The Entity must have looped this place. Nea bore a look of pure amusement which she thought must have matched David’s shit-eating grin perfectly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i actually like the way this ended, lol.


End file.
